


Unsung Hero

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Deaf, Kise at Too, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine had never seen a male so beautiful with many shades of brown in their eyes until Kise Ryota transferred to his school and into his class. He was infatuated with his beauty but even the flawless has a flaw, (everyone does) only Kise's insignificent flaw is that he is deaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm trying to expand and what not and I fell in love with Nicolas Brown from Gangsta and how he communicated with Worlick. It was the scene where young Worick gives Nicolas the book and later on we see him using it during some anti-twilight riot.

Aomine had never seen such a beautiful male before. He sat in awe at the male before him standing bashfully in front of the class. He had the most golden hair he had ever seen and was sure that if goldilocks had set eye on him, she would be ashamed of herself. The male had lovely mocha eyes that seemed to be studying everyones face as quick as possible, trying to soak in who could be a good ally to him and who he should avoid. His eyes didn’t seem to look at their faces but slightly lower. He scanned them all frantically. His actions reminded Aomine of a pigeon, with the way he constantly moved his head but Aomine assumed that it was just nervous jitters and the blonde made the action extremely cute.

 

Aomine watched as the other tugged on the bottom of his blue shirt nervously while his eyes continued to soak in his new classmates and class. The teacher walked in behind and introduced the male to be Kise Ryota. Kise turned round to face the teacher and he directed him to a seat showing him the seating plan then pointing to the seat that happened to be next to Aomine thank heaven. Aomine could already imagine the blonde passing stupid notes to him during class or one day he’d forget his book and they’d have to share. Or even the bell would go and Kise would dip into his bag and pull out a bento for Aomine and another for himself.

 

The new student walked up the row of people glancing to both sides as he passed like he was waiting for them to attack. He had his arms close to his chest as he walked slowly down the few rows to the back wall. Kise sat his bag at the side of his chair and took his seat stealing a few glances to the people on his left and right before he looked at the board as the teacher began to write happily on it, “Aomine-kun can you sit next to Kise-kun and share your book?” Aomine pushed his desk closer to the blonde. He was already starting out his fantasies and it has only been a few seconds since he thought of it. What was the chances? Aomine felt Kise shudder as his head snapped round to look at him while his gaze fell onto his mouth.

 

He gave a curt smile before pulling the book closer to his eyesight and looked back up to the board as he read the teachers instructions, read the first few chapters. Aomine thought this would have been the perfect time for them to speak but Kise never initiated any type of conversation and just stared at the book, his eyes almost skimming over the words. He looked so beautiful, especially when he tucked a few loose strands of his bangs behind his ear. Aomine noticed that he had so many shades of brown on his eyes. The outer ring was a dark mud colour but the ring around his pupil was close to an ash colour. He also noticed that some of the browns seems to be almost yellow in some areas while they blended in with lovely umber colours before it faded into a peanut colour. Surrounding his eyes he had dark lashes that almost made Aomine think that he had a light layer of mascara on but his lashes were thin and not clumpy like how mascara would affect lashes.

 

Kise lifted his head to stare at his partner who quickly looked down and began to read to himself. Aomine forget that they were sharing, he was too busy being in a trance of the male. His scent was of some male cologne that seemed to be making him drunk and though he wasn’t looking into his eyes directly he still felt like he was being hypnotised by them. He looked down to read the page, his mind screaming at him to focus now since the multi-brown eyed male was now watching him as he read the page. He could feel an overwhelming urge to turn and face him for another second but doing so he knew that he would be addicted to the male and his flawless face. So he took a long and slow breath trying to sober up and actually read the passage as now he was taken an unnecessary long time to actually read the passage.

 

Aomine flipped the page and could sense that Kise’s head ducked down to read the passage once again and again he would stare at his face. He looked so beautiful but at the same time he seemed to have relaxed. Standing up moments ago he looked frightened, now he seemed to have some peace around him. It was nice to see that he was a lot more chill than before. It had to be because he was knew and he was scared but now that the lesson had started he didn’t have to worry as much.

 

Before Aomine could register an hour had past and the bell for the period to end rang loud, surprising him. He had spent the entire lesson just staring at his face. His perfect face. He had moved on to study his ears. He had a small earring on. He had such great fashion sense and also very beautiful little ears. Aomine lifted his head and took the book causing the blonde to look up who looked very confused but never voiced his opinion. He just gave the other a quizzical look before that nervous expression returned as he scanned the room.

 

Kise picked up his bag and made his way to the front desk where the teacher stood wiping the board. Kise pointed to his schedule, “Aomine-kun, you have Kise in your free period, please take him to the library,” The teacher requested. Aomine nodded and watched as Kise started to walk over to him after the teacher pointed to him, like he didn’t know who he was. They did spend a whole lesson together, in total silence but nonetheless it was together.

 

Aomine was now expecting the gorgeous blonde to speak but he never said a word as they made their way to the library. Well Aomine leading and Kise following behind him like a lost puppy following its mother. The library wasn’t that special. It had a few shelves lined with books, another wall was lined with computers and in the middle were tables scattered all over the place in groups of six. Kise followed Aomine to a table where four others were sitting. They lifted their head when they heard movement and saw the new face.“Aomine who is this?” One asked with glasses and dark hair.

 

“Kise-san. He’s new,” Aomine stated simply. They weren’t going to learn his beautiful first name. He was going to keep that to himself as much as possible.

 

“Sup, Kise-san what school did you come from?” one of them asked with short ash hair as Kise bent down to put his bag on the floor and pick up a notepad and a book. Kise continued to look down as he began to write out maths equations which happened to be a lot harder than what the other boys at the table could comprehend, “Oi, I asked you a question?” The boy shoved Kise’s shoulder as he sat on his right. Aomine watched the nervous and surprised face of Kise as he looked up. He was also angered by the fact that Wakamatsu would roughly shove such an angel. It should be illegal to harm someone with such a delicate and flawless face.

 

“What school did you go to?” Aomine watched as Kise squinted to watch the others lip before chewing on his own. He stared at the ash haired male for a long time before he let out a small shrug before turning back to face his notepad and began to continue with his maths. Wakamatsu hissed at the blonde who evaded his simple question. If he wasn’t here to chat, why did he bother sitting with a group. He could have sat on his own and work in peace but no, instead sat in a group and was being extremely rude by ignoring such simple questions.

 

“Dude, we like you and all but we are not hanging out with that shallow bastard,” Wakamatsu stood up pissed off while the other three stood and moved away but Kise payed them no mind and continued to scribble in his book. He looked so peaceful as he scribbled in his book. He had such lovely handwriting, it was rather bubbly which Aomine assumed the male would of been like but he never spoke at all. He must still be shy.

 

Kise looked up and Aomine did the same this time wanting him to speak, “Are you okay?” Kise nodded his head after squinting his lips and taking a few seconds before he acknowledged him.

 

“Why do you look at my lips? Look at my eyes,” Aomine requested. He watched as Kise slowly seemed to piece together what he was saying, like how Aomine acted when he was in english, slowly piecing the words together that would make a complete sentence. He could almost see little cogs in the blondes head trying to work out what he was trying to say. It was weird seeing someone so perfect struggling to comprehend such a simple question.

 

Kise’s mouth open and fell a few times before a small grunt escaped his perfect lips, _“Em eff,”_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh, I can't believe that I got so much love for this story. Thank you. Now I feel a pressure to continue to impress you.

Kise’s mouth open and fell a few types before a small grunt escaped his perfect lips, _“Em eff,”_

 

Aomine was surprised to say the least. Kise was absolutely beautiful and perfect but he was deaf. The blonde was staring at Aomine’s lips waiting for him to respond but he never did. Minutes past and Aomine was still trying to comprehend what the other had truly said. He was deaf. He couldn’t hear. Kise grabbed a notepad and wrote something down before showing the other.

 

_‘Thoughts?’_

“Erm...shall I write or speak?” Aomine asked, his head low while scratching the back of his head. He had never spoken to a deaf person before, he didn’t know the protocols when having a crush on a guy that also had a disability. Kise grabbed his notepad and wrote down another message.

 

_‘You can speak. Just speak normally and look at me’_ Aomine gulped before nodding his head.

 

“I’m shocked. You are so beautiful and perfect that I don’t know what to say. I have never spoken to someone who is deaf, so I feel a little out of place. I’m not sure what to say or do around you,” Aomine spoke truthfully, his head hanging low. Kise had to slouch a bit and tilt his head to see the lips moving.

 

After another minute of silence, Aomine heard scribbling and looked up to see Kise quickly scribbling in his book. He waited patiently for Kise to finish writing but he seemed to take a while before pushing the pad in the others direction.

 

_‘You think I’m perfect. I’m so happy. No one has ever said that to me. Well I don’t want to be treated differently. People tend to just speak to me and I just tend to lip read. It’s easier for them. Too much effort to truly learn how to speak to me,’_ Aomine could almost hear the sadness in the way he wrote. No one was taking the effort to speak to him and the other had to put in so much effort into speaking with him.

 

Aomine looked to the other as he fidgeted nervously before grabbing the note pad and scribbling something down quickly before scoring it out then writing it again before blackening it out. Aomine grabbed the pad to see six amazing words, _‘Will you go out with me?’_

 

Kise grabbed it back and blackened the six words out, his cheeks dark red. Aomine smiled at how cute the male opposite him was. He was all flustered now and his eyes were darting up and down.

 

Aomine smirked and made a fist and made it look like he was knocking. **(Yes)** The face Kise gave him was priceless. He frantically grabbed his notebook and began to scrawl across it, _‘You know ASL? OMG that is amazing!’_

 

“Yeah sorry I don’t know JSL. I find ASL easier to remember. Well I don’t know it per say. I know five words from it,” Aomine watched as Kise’s face fell into a frown before he ducked down and gave the other a book. Aomine looked at the front cover, _‘Learn ASL in Japanese’_

 

Aomine flipped through it, inspecting the pages. It was so simple and easy to follow. There was a few diagrams on how to do the action with the word in bold. It wasn’t like other books where it would have a line for the person to follow. It showed to you the start middle and end of the sign with written down instructions on how to do the sign.

 

“Kise...you asked me out and I said yes. Does that make us dating now?” The blonde shrugged his shoulders. Aomine didn’t have to know ASL to know what that meant.

 

_‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. You don’t have to go out with me. You don’t have to feel sorry for me,’_

 

“I don’t feel sorry for you. You are very sexy. I wouldn’t mind dating you,” Kise’s eyes remained on his mouth. Aomine understood that he was having difficulty understanding so he pointed to his chest then rested his hand on his chest before drawing it down until his thumb and middle finger was touching then he pointed to Kise. **(I like you)**

 

Kise smiled giddily for once. He had his thumb and pinky up while all his other fingers were down and shook it side to side **(same)**. Aomine smirked then watched as Kise pointed to himself then Aomine then stuck his index finger up while his middle finger and thumb touched in a loop on both hands and bumped the tips of his thumb and middle finger. **(Us dating)**

 

Aomine was so glad that he knew some words, as the face on the others was priceless. His eyes were glistening as they spoke in sign language. He didn’t know all the words but he sure knew some. He was taught back in elementary for a few lessons for some random reason and those words randomly stuck to him. Now he was glad that he had paid attention in those small lessons and that they had stuck as the face of the other male was just amazing. He was grinning from ear to ear with his eyes closed. He had never seen the brown eyed male look so happy before, or anyone look so happy for a matter of fact.

 

Kise walked over and took a seat beside Aomine and brought out his phone and showed Aomine his phone number who wrote it down in his own phone. Aomine sent him a quick text so that he could get his number.

 

“Why don’t you speak more often. I think you should pretty awesome,” Aomine asked touching his shoulder so that he could read his lips. Kise focused on his lips for a few moment then looked to his hands that sat neatly in his lap.

 

He reached for his notepad before scribbling into it, _‘I sound different. I don’t like being different,’_ Kise pushed the book towards Aomine so that he could read his message.

 

“It makes sense that you sound different. I don’t think it’s funny or anything,”

 

_“Eet et’s egg-austin alkin, ike eet oes wi ip eadin,_ ” Kise spoke quietly into Aomine’s shoulder so that no one would hear how he spoke. Aomine touched the other cheek and gave him a warm smile.

 

Aomine took the notebook and wrote down his response, _‘I won’t make you talk or lip read for a while then,’_ Kise grabbed the notebook and saw the others messy handwriting compared to his own. His was very scratchy and small while his own was all floaty and bubbly. It was nice seeing someone else trying to communicate to him. It was nice that someone was trying to make his life easier for him. He made a good choice befriending him. But only one person was trying to make his life easier, that didn’t mean the rest of the school would be writing in his notebook. That didn’t stop Kise from trying to read everyone’s lips.

 

_‘No...it’s during classes, sitting at lunch, walking in hallways. It’s so exhausting. Thank you for the thought though,’_ Kise took a deep breath and pulled his maths notebook towards him before continuing to work away. Aomine looked over the others shoulder and realized that he didn’t hear him lean over and got a fright when his chin rested on to his shoulder. He found it so adorable and pressed his lips against his shoulder. He reeled back realizing what he had done and watched as Kise turned his neck to see the tanned male blushing heavily. He smiled happily at the affection that was just pressed against him. Kise turned to face the other and put his right hand to his lips and moved it away like he was blowing a kiss. **(Thank you)**

Before anything else could happen, Aomine heard the bell go and knocked on the table. He gave him to thumbs up and pointed to the left. **(Follow me)** Kise nodded and started to pack up his belongings and followed Aomine out the library. They made their way to the classroom they had been in for the history but now they were having break.

 

Aomine took a seat at his desk and motioned for Kise to sit closer to him. He pushed his desk closer to his new boyfriend who was drawing in the attention of many males and females who joined desks to theirs into a large group. It seemed like the whole class was joining in the large circle.

 

“So you befriended the new guy already,” one male spoke from the other end of the table. Aomine nodded his head. Kise had to squint to see what the male was saying but he couldn't understand what he had said. He figured that would have been the case and focused out the window instead. He watched as the clouds moved past slowly and all he wanted to do was sit outside and read a book or something, something that doesn’t exhausted him.

 

“Kise-san...what school did you go to?” some female asked. Obviously Kise didn’t notice her due to his eyes were focused on the window. Aomine noticed that he not engaging in the conversation at all and was peacefully looking out the window. The tanned male tapped Kise’s shoulder who fell out of his day dream and turned his gaze to look Aomine’s mouth.

 

“Iori was asking what school you went to before here?” Kise stared at his lips for a few seconds longer than he normally would then turned to try and find Iori who seemed to be very interested in his answer.

 

He pulled out his notebook and flipped to a new page so that no one would read the earlier messages and began to scribble his answer to her, _‘Sorry, lost my voice. I went to Kaijou High School in Kanagawa’_ Iori read the message then asked another but she had her hands over her mouth so he didn’t catch what she had said.

 

Kise turned to Aomine who wrote down her question, _‘Why did you move?’_ Kise didn’t feel like answering the question. They didn’t have a translator there and he got bullied for his disability but he didn’t want to announce that. Tōō did have a translator but she was off this week and he would have to do without her until then. He would most likely get abused but at least he had Aomine at his side to make this more bearable.

 

“Dai-chan!” Aomine turned to see his childhood friend running over in his direction. She took a seat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. She sat her feet on Kise’s lap not caring who he was, she had always put her feet on that person's leg. Kise stared at his new boyfriend and this female that was claiming him. He pushed her legs off his own and gave a dirty glare not wanting to be her rug.

 

“What’s your problem?” She snapped at him. Kise turned away from her not knowing that she was talking to him. “Are you deaf, what’s your problem?” She grabbed his arm and turned him round. “Are you deaf? What is your problem?” Kise glared at the woman before nodding his head.

 

“What?” She asked confused. Kise took slow deep breaths before turning away to face Iori who was staring at him with concern. She turned her attention away and watched as they all conversed happily with each other, enthusiastically, their lips flapping to fast for him to read.

 

He had noticed that they were talking to him and he hated it. He stood up, grabbing his bag and stormed off not wanting to deal with all this. He made his way to the infirmary and left them a note, as no one was there, saying _‘it was too much for today'_ and headed out of campus.

 

He had lasted two hours and 8 minutes. He wasn’t impressed but he couldn’t deal with it anymore. He just wanted to be alone for the time being. He didn’t want to deal with people. Instead he made his way to the gym where he could relieve his stress and anxiety before he had to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know ASL so I apologize if I get it wrong, though I would like it if you could tell me.
> 
> ASL = American Sign Language  
> JSL = Japaneses Sign Language.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise visits Aomine's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so much love. Thank you!!

Aomine had spent his whole day trying to get a hold of Kise who refused to text him. He knew that the other had seen his phone but had decided to ignore the text. Aomine had sent Kise his home address and begged him to visit him after school so that they could spend sometime together.

  


The male was now home reading the sign language book that Kise had given him while he had Satsuki lying over his stomach reading a woman magazine. Aomine didn’t want to speak to Satsuki. She had said something inappropriate to Kise and he got sad and had left.

  


“Daiki! There is some guy at the door. He says he’s your friend,” His father shouted from down the stairs. Aomine stood up and made his way to the stairs to see Kise standing at the door with a frown on his face. He had his note pad and pen his hands and was holding them close to his chest. His multi-brown eyes sparkled when his gaze met Aomine’s.

  


“No he’s not my friend,” Aomine walked down the stairs and took his hand, “He’s my boyfriend. His name is Kise Ryota. Now don’t mind us...we are going to talk upstairs,” Aomine tugged Kise upstairs and into his bedroom. Kise glared at the girl who was lying on his bed in small shorts and a t-shirt that was clearly Aomine’s.

  


“ _Aye ez he ere_?” **(Why is she here?)** Kise grumbled into Aomine’s chest not wanting to be heard by the pink haired female that seemed to have a close relationship to Aomine. He was almost certain that they were dating.

  


“Satsuki...apologise to Kise for being rude to him,” Aomine ordered.

  


“Why is he here?” She asked, her mind focused on the article she was reading. “He was rude to me. He may look sexy but there is no reason to be rude. He ignored me and pushed my feet off of him,” Aomine inter-linked his fingers with Kise and suggested he sat on the couch he had in his room. Kise pulled Aomine into his arms and let out a deep sigh as Aomine landed in his arms comfortably. He leaned back on the couch pulling Aomine to lie over him.

  


“Why did you leave at break?” Satsuki asked as she flipped her page. Kise had his eyes closed and was enjoying the feeling of Aomine being on top of him, massaging his sides. Aomine lifted the side of his shirt up to see his milky white skin. How he wanted to lap up his skin.

  


“He’s can’t listen to you if he isn’t looking at you,” Aomine tapped his shoulder to get him to look at him. “You okay?” Kise’s eyes glazed over his mouth before just staring at him. Aomine spelt out O and K on his fingers to Kise who shrugged his shoulders.

  


“What’s the matter?” Kise shook his head before turning his head into the couch cushions.. “Kise, look at me,” Aomine tilted his chin so that he would be looked at. He grabbed his notebook and wrote in it, ‘ _What’s wrong? Why did you leave school early?’_ Kise sat up properly and took his notepad and began to write into it.

  


‘ _It’s stressful sometimes and today was just a little too much. It’s hard being deaf and trying to socialise in a big group. Like I said it is exhausting trying to read lips all day long. Also who is she. She acts like your girlfriend,’_

  


Aomine read the notebook and shook his head sadly before pulling Kise in for a hug. He sat up properly and pulled his body into his own until they were snuggled up on the couch. He pressed his lips to his shoulder and began to write in his notebook.

  


‘ _The girl is Satsuki. She is like a sister to me. I have known her all my life. She always sits on me at break. She knows I dislike it but she does it anyway. I’m trying my best to learn sign language for you, so just wait a little longer,’_

  


Aomine turned to look at Satsuki who was staring at them in shock, “You two are dating? How did you snatch him up?” She asked sitting up properly and curling her feet under her legs.

  


“He asked me actually. We were in the library and he asked. Well he wrote it down,”

  


“Why would he write it down. Aw is it like a note, like I like you, do you like me, check yes or no?” She sniggered happily at the cheesy idea.

  


“No. He’s deaf,” Satsuki stared at the deaf male for a good couple of seconds before rushing over to him and bowing and shouting that she was sorry but her hair was in the way so he couldn’t read her lips. Aomine pointed to Satsuki then made a fist and rubbed it on his chest slowly. **(She’s sorry)**

  


Kise signed the letters O and K to her and she just stared at Aomine, “It’s okay.” he interpreted for him.

  


“No it’s not. I-” Satsuki felt to hands glide into her hair and swept it out of the way. She looked up to see Kise staring at her with confusion.

  


“He can’t read your lips if you have your hair in the way. Say it again,”

  


“I’m so sorry about what I said. I was so rude to you. Please forgive me,” Kise nodded his head then followed Satsuki’s head as she looked to the door. Standing there was a very tanned male that had answered the door. He was very buff. Beside him was a smaller woman that had fairer skin. She was tiny compared to the male she was beside. She was both young and beautiful.

  


He watched as their lips moved but not a single word was produced. He felt Aomine pull away from him as he stood up to speak to his parents. He wasn’t sure what to do when people were speaking so he brought out his phone and started to play flappy bird.

  


He felt a hand go on his shoulder so he looked up to see Aomine with a small grin on his face. He grabbed the notebook and pen and began to write what he wanted to say. He handed it to Kise after he wrote his message.

  


‘ _My parents wanted to meet you officially. They were asking if you wanted to stay for tea so they could officially meet you. You are my second gay relationship so they want to get to know you as they didn’t really meet the last one and besides they love getting to know the person I am currently dating. What do you say?’_

  


Kise grabbed the notepad then began to write his reply, ‘ _Sure. Tell me about these girlfriends you have had and that boyfriend,_ ’ He watched as Aomine turned to face his parents and spoke to them for an insane amount of time. He watched silently as their lips moved and hands moved. If they weren’t going to sign, why move their hands at all. It was beyond crazy to him.

  


Aomine turned to face him once again and took the notepad and wrote his message for the other, ‘ _So they want to talk to you. They would like it if you could talk back to them,’_ Kise sighed before nodding his head. Speaking was harder for him as he was just taking a stab in the dark when trying to pronounce things. He wasn’t even sure if he was saying it correctly at all. Besides people had laughed at him when he spoke so he tried to avoid it as much as possible.

  


“So Kise-kun do you have a job?” Aomine’s father asked.

  


“ _I ont aunt ew is-cuss in-hing en he ees ere,_ ” **(I don’t want to discuss anything when she is here)** Kise spoke and glared at Satsuki who stepped out of the room. Aomine stood up and pushed Satsuki further out of the room. “Eem ugh odel,” **(I’m a model)** He gruted out.

  


“My son snagged a model. Well done,” Kise walked over to the bed and picked up the magazine Satsuki had been reading and flipped it to the next page where he stood posing beautifully. He showed it to the parents of Aomine who were very impressed.

  


“ _Irst Im eve een eat-tured een ugh aga-een. Ool igh,”_ **(First time I’ve been featured in a magazine. Cool right)**  Aomine’s mother nodded as she read the article at the side about the new model who was sweeping the nation by storm. Aomine read over his mother's shoulder and got a lovely shot of the male sporting in some fashionable underwear. He had his arms behind his head, showing of his biceps and a light layer of armpit hair.

  


“Is your family deaf?” Aomine’s dad asked the male who stood staring for his next question. Kise shook his head.

  


“ _Ust ee. Eh airs een ugh e-s eva ormed. Ucks ugh ot,”_ **(Just me. The hairs in my ears never formed. Sucks a lot)** Kise sighed. Aomine walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist. It must suck a ton to be born deaf. He never truly thought about how hard it must have been for Kise to be born without the ability to hear.

  


“Well dinner is ready in a few minutes. You should come down stairs,” Aomine watched as Kise focused on his mother's lips as she spoke. After a few seconds he nodded and followed the mother down the stairs with Aomine at his side.

  


There was a lot of pictures of Aomine and Satsuki as a child. A lot of the pictures had Aomine holding a basketball or was snuggled up against one. There was a few of him in the bathtub and there was one with a barebacked Aomine running with towel at his feet. He stopped to stare at the photo of Aomine who had very dark skin at the time. He smiled wickedly at the photo. His photos were so lively and free. His own photos were very much different. He wasn’t a free spirit. He would sit and stare most of the time at the windows.

  


It was only when he learnt sign language and went to speech therapy did he start to become a more bubbly person. He had made friends that were also his age and was deaf or had speech impediments. His friends all went to different schools but they still video chatted. They would sign to each other.

  


He felt Aomine wrap his arms around his waist and he pressed his body against his front. He was melting into his body. He barely knew the male behind him but he felt so comfortable with him. He felt safe in his arms and he wasn’t sure why. He had never had someone wanting to be with him. He had never had a relationship before but in the first day of having someone he was already meeting their parents and now had the desire to touch the other. He wanted to keep their bodies pressed together and never let go.

  


“ _Ew ook ery ute,”_ **(You look very cute)** Aomine pulled the blonde closer to his body and stroked his arm slowly while he bumped his hips into the others. Kise lifted his hands up and rested them on the wall while letting out an unconscious gasp.

  


“Daiki don’t do that on the stairs,” his mother groaned at the bottom of the stairs. “Come down and eat,” Aomine took a reluctant step back from his new boyfriend and took his hand before lifting his other hand to his face, his four fingers resting on his thumb in front of his mouth and moved in gently back and forward in front of his mouth. **(Eat)**

  


Kise nodded and followed Aomine into the dining room to find Aomine’s parents sitting at their chairs waiting for them. He stopped and put his hands in front of him, palms facing up and moved them back and forth gently. He then lifted his right hand and held it out in front of him like he was saying stop then tapped his index finger and middle finger on his left hand’s left and middle finger twice.

  


“What is he asking?” Aomine’s mother asked staring at her son's new boyfriend.

  


“What’s your name,” Aomine repeated.

  


“Oh...erm...can you tell them,” She asked looking sheepish. Aomine pointed to his mother then tapped his index and middle finger like Kise had done previously then began to spell out M-I-K-A. Aomine the pointed to his dad then tapped his fingers together again then spelt out D-A-I-C-H-I.

  


Kise put his hand infront of his mouth and moved it down like he was blowing a kiss before taking a seat at the table after asking where he should sit. Aomine pulled out a chair and let Kise sit down before he sat next to him.

  


Kise still had his note pad on him and pen and wrote a message to Aomine, ‘ _If it isn’t obvious. I can’t sign and eat with chopsticks’_ Aomine laughed then wrote the next to him. ‘ _They will want to talk to you. What do you want to do. Eat first then questions or stop in the middle. Your choice?’_ Kise grabbed the pen before writing back.

  


‘ _I’ll read their lips and answer their questions.’_

  


Aomine explained to his parents that was what he would be doing but asked if they could talk with empty mouths. Kise looked at the meal then blew a kiss to Mika before lifting his hand to his face, his four fingers resting on his thumb in front of his mouth and moved in gently back and forward in front of his mouth.

  


“Thanks for the food,” Aomine spoke for Kise as he stuffed rice into his mouth. Aomine stopped to stare at him once again. How he envied the rice that ventured past his perfect lips. He wanted to be the little grains that would be swept away with his tongue. Kise picked up a chicken slice and grated it against his teeth and lips.

  


Kise turned to face Aomine to see that he had his chopstick in his mouth and was staring at him with sparkly eyes. He picked up more rice and plopped it into his mouth while smiling at the other. Aomine bit his lip while watching him chew silently.

  


“Daiki. What’s the matter,” his mother asked forcing Aomine out of his fantasy.

  


“Nothing. Just dreaming,” Aomine kept his head down as he ate. If he looked any more then he was certain he would be pulling him into his bedroom to capture his enticing lips. Kise slipped his hand under the table and rested it on Aomine’s knee. Aomine reached for the hand and held it within his own. Aomine massaged his hand against his knee and loved the way Kise would massage the rest of his hand.

  


They continued to eat silently while their hands rubbed against the other, glancing every so often at each other with a few smirks. Mika knew that the two were up to something but didn’t want to voice her opinion. Her son was very happy with the male he was next to, why would she want to destroy that.

  


“So...Kise do you have any brothers or sisters.”

  


“ _Es, ew iss-ers,”_ **(Yes, two sisters)** Mika nodded her head and smiled.

  


“Did they encourage you to model.”

  


“ _Ugh iss-er oko ees ugh odel. Ee ook ugh el-fay ew-eth-er an er age-nt on-act-ed ee ask-in eef eed odel uss elle,”_ **(My sister Kyoko is a model. We took a selfie together and her agent contacted me asking if I’d model as well)** Kise brought out his phone and showed Aomine the pictures of his sisters. They were both blonde like him and both were incredibly stunning but Kise was the hottest person ever.

  


Aomine flicked through the pictures to see some very sexy poses of Kise, ones that include naked selfies but he couldn’t see anything that he wished he could have seen. He flicked through more to see Kise in a towel.

  


“ _Oh. Op ew-kin ught em,”_ **(No. Stop looking at them)** Aomine shook his head and flicked through more and more pictures, loving every time he pouted into the camera or would flex into the mirror. Every photo that he saw he wanted to save to his phone, print them off and stick them up all over his room.

  


“Damn your so sexy,” Aomine stopped at one photo where he could almost see the top of his groin. He could see the beginning of pubic hair forming. “Damn...let me keep these,” Kise touched his shoulder and turned it round.

  


“ _w’at ees at?_ ” **(What was that?)**

  


“Let me keep these,” Aomine repeated. Kise’s cheeks went a deep shade of pink when he had asked. He grabbed his phone back and threw it into his pocket.

  


“ _Oh. A r ot or aring wi en-un._ ” **(No. They are not for sharing with anyone)**

  


“What about me? Do you not want to share with me. Hopefully eventually I will see what these photo’s are missing,” Aomine leaned in closer to him then whispered so that his parents wouldn’t hear what he had said.

  


“Maybe even touch,” Kise turned his head away not wanting to deal with that. Those things did cross his mind. That had crossed his mind ever since they had been at the stairs and he had his body pressed against the other. He wasn’t sure when the best time was to move forward in such a relationship. Was there rules about that?

  


Kise pushed the plate away from him when he was finished eating. There was still plenty left so Aomine grabbed the bowl and happily tucked into it. Kise sat quietly as he watched his boyfriend devour his meal. He did notice that he did eat a very big portions.

  


Aomine stood up abruptly before holding a hand out to Kise. The model took the outstretched hand and followed his boyfriend up the stairs and into his bedroom. Aomine locked the door behind them before pulling him in for a kiss.

  


Kise kissed him back with just as much passion. He could feel that Aomine was sinking into the kiss by the way he would nibble on his lower lip or how he would tug on his bottom lip and would suck deliciously on him making the other breathless.

  


Kise pushed him away but he came in for another kiss. Aomine almost seemed desperate to kiss him. He seemed to be begging for more. He was certain from vibrations that he felt on his lips that Aomine was enjoying it or that he was possessed. Something had definitely had taken over him.  Aomine pulled Kise onto his bed resumed kissing him. Kise used his feet to push his boyfriend away from him for a few seconds so that he could respond, his feet resting on his hips.

  


“ _Ot ew ast. Ugh um ef-ess,”_ Kise breathed out pushing the other away. Aomine rolled to his side panting heavily. Kise did the same so that he could read his lips.

  


“Sorry, you’re so dang sexy. I’ve been dying to kiss you for a long time and I’m pretty sure you have been seducing me the entire night,” Aomine straddled his hips and stroked his face “You’re almost begging me to kiss you,” Aomine bent down to press his lips to the boyfriend's lips.

  


“ _Ee? Ugh’ve on oth-een o eh ort,_ ” **(Me? I’ve done nothing of the sort)** Aomine rolled his eyes before pulling Kise back into a loving kiss.

  


“ _Ugh’ve ever issed. Um aye oing eet ight?”_ **(I’ve never kissed. Am I doing it right?)** Kise blushed at the thought. Aomine had dated many other people and seemed to be a natural at kissing. He didn’t realise that he was able to make someone breathless from simple kissing. “ _Ell ee a-out eh of-ers ew ate-ed,”_ **(Tell me about the others you dated)**

  


“Why do you care? Fine...altogether I have dated 4 people. My first was a male named Tetsuya Kuroko. The other three are apart of our class but I won’t tell you them there names. Just to protect them. It doesn’t matter. Alright. Your the one in my room at this moment in time kissing me,”

  


“ _Ow r id ave ew ent wi em?”_ **(How far have you went with them?)** Kise blushed asking such a question. Aomine sat up and looked to his boyfriend with a slight concern.

  


“Are you nervous about this. If you want me to stop. Just ask?” Kise stared at his lips, concentrating on what the other had said. He shook his head. “Jealousy then? It doesn’t matter how far I went,”

  


“ _Eet oes or ee,”_ **(It does for me)**

  


“Fine the furthest I have been is third base. Happy?” Kise shrugged his shoulders with a frown then turned away from the other. Aomine let out a deep sigh then lay his head back on his pillow then felt Kise lie on top of him.

  


“O our-sss, Eem el-ous. En-ime ugh irl as-ed ee ut, a ould eard ee eak nd ould un a ile-”

  


“Kise I can’t understand you that well, can you write it down for me?” Kise nodded then walked over to the table to pick up his notepad that was on the floor.

  


‘ _Of course I am jealous. Anytime a girl asked me out, they would ask me out and would run a mile because I was disabled. I hate that you have had so many partners and that I have had none due to the fact that I can’t hear,’_

  


Aomine let out a small snarl and grabbed him by the shoulders before kissing his lips hard. Kise was taken by surprise from the sudden attack and was slowly melting into his affection. He could tell what Aomine was trying to say. Why worry about all those girls when you are with Aomine who was wanting nothing more than to kiss him.

  


By the end of the night the two were lying in the bed together under the sheets, panting heavily with lno clothes on. Aomine had his arm under Kise while he used his arm like a pillow and was snuggling into his side, panting steadily.

  


“Can you turn the light off and we will fall asleep,” Kise stared at his boyfriend and nodded his head. He turned round to turn the lamp off that was keeping the room illuminated. Kise turned around to rest his naked body against Aomine’s naked body while his arm wrapped around his shoulder as they drifted off to sleep.

  


Kise wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but when he woke up it was due to the fact that he was freezing. He sat up to see that he was naked without any covers over him. When he turned to see Aomine he was holding the covers to his chest. Kise sat up and turned the lamp on while he tapped on his shoulder until he woke up.

  


“Ay-ee. Ay-ee. Ay-ee,” Kise groaned out. Aomine opened his eyes to see Kise sitting up while frowning at him.

  


“Yes? What’s wrong. Mmm you look good,” Aomine smirked to the other as all he could see from his lying down position was his naked thighs and hips. He reached out and drew a cline from his hip bone down to his lower thigh.

  


“Or oggin de overs. Eem ee-z-ng,” **(Your hogging the covers. I’m freezing)** Aomine sat up as well to see that all the covers were bunched around him. He pushed them over onto Kise then lay back down pulling Kise into his body. He kissed his bare shoulder then trailed the kisses down his back and spine loving the musky stench after sex. He was all sweaty and he loved it.

  


Kise turned round so that he could face his new boyfriend and touched his face softly, “Sorry about that. Go to sleep now,” Kise turned the lamp off before joining Aomine to fall asleep. How come he felt so comfortable with Aomine. How come in the first day they had sex. He was comfortable with him and he had wanted it. He wanted to join with Aomine. Did that make him a whore? Needy? Desperate? Kise didn’t think he was any of those. He found himself to be comfortable with Aomine and was more than happy to connect with him. Even now in his arms, his mind was going fuzzy about the school he had been at. How they had mocked his deafness, his speech impediment He forgot about the girls that would ask him out then run when he spoke. He forgot about the horror on their faces. He could forget all of that when he was with Aomine.

  


Aomine nuzzled his face into Kise’s shoulder blade. He could feel him breathing on him, when he felt him sucking in air he could feel it and when he exhaled he blew his hot breath onto his shoulder. He felt so comfortable sleeping with him that he drifted peacefully into a slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the bold translations annoy anyone. I feel like they are needed. Please tell me what you thought on those.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE!!

Aomine walked into school the next day feeling slightly irked. Yes, he had the most amazing sex with Kise Ryota but what really irked him was that the said male was no longer in the room when he had woken up the next day. He had moved his hand to wrap an arm around his shoulder to know that he was still there.Instead his arm hit his mattress and his hand waved around the bed in search of his body but could not find him in his bed.

  


Pushing the irritation away he walked past the front gates to meet Satsuki and followed the perky pink haired female into her classroom, “So when did Kise leave?” She purred as she bounded down the busy corridor.

  


“Sometime in the middle of the night or the middle of the morning. I don’t know. When I woke up he was gone,” He huffed as he walked into her classroom while she giggled by his side that he was angered by the fact that Kise had done a runner.

  


“Did you have erm…” she blushed crazily and stopped in the middle of her prancing. She turned to her childhood best friend to see him blushing softly but he gave her a curt nod all the same, his cheeks going redder.

  


“First day. You have dated for a day and you have already popped his cherry. Come on,” Satsuki laughed as she sat down in her seat at the front of her classroom and pulled out her jotters.

  


“We were making out and one thing led to another and we were doing it. Yes it’s quick but we connect really well. I’m going to class,” Aomine tried to explain. Yes, it was fast but at that moment in time it was perfect. It was meant to be.

  


Aomine turned away walked to his own classroom. When he walked into the class he found Kise at his desk with his head down. On the floor at Kise’s feet, a dog lay sound asleep or from what he could tell. He walked over to Kise and touched his shoulder and when the blonde turned round to face him, Aomine offered him a sincere smile

  


“Where did you go and who is this?” He asked seeing the alaskan malamute’s head pop up and was pawing Kise. Kise nodded to the dog, clicked his finger and pointed down to the floor and the dog lay back down. The blonde handed Aomine a note that he had pre prepared.

  


‘ _Aomine-kun, I’m sorry for running out early. My puppy, yeah she is only 8 months was getting shots for school. So I had to pick her up before class. Also,’_ The writing had just stopped with nothing else scribbled on the sheet of parchment.

  


“And..”

  


“Ell ed aye..eurgh...ed aye ake unny oise-es est-er-ay...ew-in ex?” **(Well did I...erm...did I make funny noises yesterday during sex?)** Aomine blushed knowing what he had meant and the answer to his question was yes. He did. His breathing was a lot more intense and he made some really strange beastly meowls that were very weird for him to hear and when he...finished, he made the strangest moan ever but Aomine loved it. He was urged on more to make him make those noises again and even louder than before.

  


“Well…” Aomine managed to say.

  


“Aye ed? Oh. Aye…” **(I did? No. I…)**

  


Aomine leaned down and stroked the others knee then offered him another smile before writing down what he wanted to say to him.

  


‘ _Yes it was different but I was so turned on from that and you better burn this sheet of paper. Damn you were so sexy. You made me want to do you harder. Don’t worry about it so much_ ’ Kise moved his hands onto his lap and looked down at his hands.

  


Aomine took his seat and the teacher walked to the front of class, “Class we have another new student here. He is deaf so please be good to him. He has a hearing dog with him so don’t distract the dog,” The teacher went on.

  


A boy with brown hair walked through the door and smiled at the class before him. He began to sign to the class with no one able to interpret for him except for Aomine.

  


“Hi, my name is,” Aomine began to speak, watching closely as he the new male signed. He watched as he signed his name. Kise wrote down his name and handed the piece of paper over to Aomine.

  


“Ryuu Sakurai-kun. I’m from a school that...was not very...erm good with...equipment...I think. I’m pleased to meet you,” Kise stood up and signed to the new boy who looked very happy to see someone signing to him.

  


Ryuu took a seat in front of Kise with their dogs sniffing each other lazily. Ryuu turned round to see the hearing dog and looked to Kise who gave him a little wave then touched his chest then lifted his right hand and put it to the corner of his mouth and dragged it back to his ear. **(I’m deaf)**

  


For the two periods, Aomine sat with the girl in front of him while Kise sat next to Ryuu. They managed to work together very well. Aomine couldn’t see them but he saw their arms waft happily. Aomine was jealous of the new guy. Kise was cute when he worked with the other. The new male was able to communicate with his boyfriend. When the bell went Aomine watched as the dog at Kise’s feet stood on his hind legs and used his front paws to pounce on his owner. Kise turned round and looked to Aomine with a coy smile. He stood up and the dog did the same.

  


Kise walked over to Aomine and took his proper seat while he pushed his desk next to his. Everyone else did the same while Ryuu sat on his own. Aomine motioned for Sakurai to come over and then he watched as Kise signed to the male from across the room. He stood up and made his way over to the large group and took a seat next to Kise.

  


“Er ew Ao-ine Aiki?” **(Are you Aomine Daiki?)** Sakurai asked Aomine who nodded his head.

  


“Did Ryota mention me?” He asked. He watched as Kise frantically signed to the other deaf male. “What did you say about me?” Kise blushed once again. He pulled out his pad and scribbled over it.

  


‘ _I told him we are dating. Are we going to be open about it? Did I make a mistake?’_ Aomine shook his head and put his hand on his thigh and pulled it closer to his own body. Kise leaned into the touch until his leg was touching the other.

  


Aomine’s hand slipped into the others inner thigh as he spoke to his friends about a new show that was on. Kise would turn to Sakurai and they instead signed to each other.

  


_'Do they know that you are dating him?'_ Sakurai signed to Kise, his final hand gesture pointing to Aomine who was deep in a silent conversation with his friends. Kise turned his head to get another look at the male that wanted to hold him. He reached down and laced their fingers together. Aomine squeezed his hand but he never batted an eyelash at him.

  


With Kise's other hand he closed his index finger and middle finger onto his thumb in a quick motion. **(No)**

  


_'Do they know that you are deaf?'_ He cocked his head to the side to see everyone chatting happily, their eyes shifting over to glance at the two new recruits to the class before returning in place and the softness would return.

  


Again Kise signed no. He wanted to ask questions but Aomine's hand was just so warm, it was a small reminder of what Aomine had told him. That he was perfect. It still made him happy to know such a thing.

  


A girl walked up behind Sakurai and started to talk to him. His own dog which was a white golden retriever pawed him to get his attention. Sakurai turned round to see the girls that were talking to him at were in mid conversation.

  


"Em eaf. Et ee ee ou ef ou ant ou alk igh ee," **(I'm deaf. Let me see you if you want to talk with me)** The face the girls made to Sakurai broke Kise's heart. The shock, the fear, the inferior complex rising, their mocking beginning.

  


"Ai ee," **(Daiki)** Kise whispered leaning back to feel Aomine's side. He felt Aomine’s cheek in his hair and continued, "eh irls a eek-et-ly ock-ng Ruu. An ou eel ef em?" **(The girls are secretly mocking Ryuu. Can you deal with them?)** Aomine turned his head to see their faces contorted into something ugly.

  


"Oi. What's your problem?" He snarled at the girls who jumped from the sudden outburst. Aomine jumped to his feet, easily over towering the girls. When he stood his hand was still laced with Kise’s but he didn’t let go. He didn’t feel the need. He didn’t want to let him go. Kise looked down not wanting to witness Aomine seething. He could feel it. He could feel his rage through his fingers as the tanned male clenched his hand.

  


He didn’t want to watch him scream so instead he watched the girls who seemed to be screaming abuse at him but their mouths remained open for too long trying to show of their teeth. He found it difficult to read their lips and maybe that was a good thing. From what he could tell the whole class was watching this spectacle.

  


He watched as Satsuki came rushing over and was pulling the girls away and was stepping in front of him and Aomine to calm the tanned male down. He could feel Aomine relax, his hand softening around his own.

  


Satsuki looked to Kise with sad eyes before pressing her lips to his forehead then bent down to look in his eyes then looked past him for a second muttering to Aomine. Kise watched as she signed the letters O and K. He made his hand knock for his response and then watched as her eyes trailed back to Aomine puzzled.

  


She smiled then looked to see that all the chairs had been taken. Kise stood up and pointed to Aomine’s lap then at Satsuki. She nodded her head and took her usual seat on his lap. She smiled as Aomine snaked his hand down and took Kise’s hand once again.

  


Kise returned to talk to Ryuu who stood up and Kise followed in pursuit. Kise turned to face Aomine, he opened his hand and rested his four finger onto his thumb twice, like what you would if you were miming someone talking. **(Outside)** Aomine stood up, sitting Momoi on the desk and followed Kise with Sakurai outside into the courtyard.

  


Aomine looked to the dog that Kise had. It was so beautiful, it had grey hairs but she wasn’t old. She was still a puppy from her size. She had a pinkish red jacket over her that said ‘hearing dog for deaf people’. Underneath it said ‘new to the force’ meaning that the dog just finished her training.

  


Sakurai’s dog also had the jacket on but his dog didn’t have ‘new to the force’ Aomine hit Kise’s arm to get his attention. He had his palms facing up and shook them back and forth slowly. He pointed to the dog then tapped his index finger and middle finger against their counterparts. **(What’s the dog’s name?)** Kise began to spell it out the dog’s name. C-H-U.

  


He then blew a kiss. When he talks about his dog, that sign is how he would say his name. He had allocated the names. For Aomine’s name it is the sign for boyfriend while Kise’s own name is yellow.

  


The three males walked into the shrubs where the dogs sniffed the ground while Aomine stroked Kise’s sides before his hands trailed down to his back and towards his butt. Kise laughed but pushed him away.

  


"Oh. Eet ees em-ass-sing," **(No. It's embarrassing)** he whispered out, pulling away from the touch. "Ohn et ee ongh. Ee ove eet, eh ove ugh ah-ec-tion eh ot een ont oh of-hers," **(Don't get me wrong. I love it, the love and affection but not in front of others)**

  


Aomine brooded. Kise smiled softly and touched his cheek before stroking the said cheek with delicate fingers like he was made of fragile glass, "Oh ughr ugh ain. Ive ee ugh ick ss, ease," **(You are a pain. Give me a quick kiss, please).** Aomine had no problem to lean his head forward and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss. Kise was more than willing and had his arms around the others shoulders to deepen the ‘quick kiss’,

  


Aomine heard two boys laughing and turned to see his classmates standing in surprise. He turned Kise away from them before he noticed and told him to go see Sakurai. Kise walked away while Aomine rushed over to his friends with a frown.

  


His classmates were laughing hard as he rushed over with a scowl. Aomine stopped in front of his friends while they continued to laugh, "Did we interrupt something?" they laughed harder and harder.

  


"You see a very attractive guy with his arms around me and you ask if you are interrupting us. Of course you are interrupting," Aomine turned his head to see his boyfriend signing to the new kid. Kise turned in his direction and gave them a small wave.

  


"So what is he a toy for you to play with?" Aomine frowned and at the statement. Why did they assume he was some kind of womanizer. He had dated two girls in his entire life. So he flirted a little bit but he wasn't a sleazy person who slept around.

  


"He is not a toy. We are dating. Leave it at that."

  


"But he's deaf," Aomine turned to Kise who was staring with tearful eyes. He growled before walking over to him and touching his shoulder with soft hands. He gave his hand a small tug as he led him further away from his friends.

  


“Ai-ee, aye ugh oh ike ee? Eem eaf,” **(Daiki, why do you like me? I’m deaf)** Aomine touched Kise’s cheek.

  


“I liked you the moment I saw you. I didn’t know that you were deaf. It doesn’t matter. Last night we had sex. It was the best night ever. Don’t let anyone drag you down,” Kise gave Aomine a meek smile before turning his head down.

  


“Eem oin ome,” **(I’m going home)**

  


“Can’t you wait till next period. People are always going to be mean. Besides it’s club activities. Have you chosen your club yet?” Kise shook his head after a moment of lip reading. “I play basketball, you should give it a try?” After another few seconds of staring, Kise shrugged.

  


“Come on then, we are going to the gym hall,” Aomine took a hold of Kise’s hand and pulled him towards the gym. Kise trailed behind, his dog running after him as he was quickly moved. Aomine walked into the changing rooms were males were getting changed. Kise stepped closer to Aomine as he pulled his shirt off to reveal a fresh bruise on his neck.

  


“Hey were you with a girl last night?” One of the guys laughed walking over and touching his shoulder. Aomine turned and smirked at them all.

  


‘ _Get changed_ ' Aomine signed to his boyfriend who was still staring at him. His hand sign was slightly off but he got the jist of that sign. He only knew small two words instead of large phrases. He was still impressed that someone would go to the trouble to learn asl for him.

  


Kise shook his head and signed 'no clothes' Aomine rolled his eyes and opened a locker where he pulled out a sweaty t-shirt and a pair of red shorts. Kise slowly pulled of his trousers keeping an eye on Aomine as he sprayed deodorant under his pits. His muscles were flexed and he looked so good without his t-shirt on.

  


Kise turned when he felt a hand to his shoulder. He turned to see some male talking to him but his lips moved slowly and then he knew he knew he was deaf and he was speaking slow for him and most likely louder, "Ugh...et ees ude. Eak orm-ugh," **(Erm...that is rude. Speak normally)** The male instead backed away and walked over to another corner of the room.

  


Once he was dressed he followed Aomine into the gym hall and watched as some of the male he had sat with at the library yesterday were facing them. Aomine gestured for him to stay while walked over the males and stood beside them.

  


A male with dark shaggy hair and thick glasses walked forward, "For those who don't know who I am, I am Shoichi Imayoshi, the captain of the team. So you guys believe that you are worthy of this team," Kise watched his lips move. When the male turned to face his team his face dropped. He could no longer read what he was saying.

  


Aomine stepped forward and turned him round to face the recruits, "Do you see two hearing dogs sitting?" Aomine cocked his head to the side. The male turned to the recruits to see two dogs lying down at young males sides.

  


"Well that makes that easy," he laughed.

  


"What does?" Aomine stepped back.

  


"If they can't hear what's the point in them joining."

  


"Sit down," He instructed before taking the lead, "state the position you want to play newbies," One by one the males stepped forward and stated their position. When it came to Kise he shrugged his shoulders.

  


Aomine nodded then asked Sakurai who stepped forward and mimicked shooting a 3 pointer. Aomine smiled at the last male. Best way to describe what position he wanted.

  


"Well in our school we have ranks which we determine which rank you'll play. String 1 and string  2. String 1 will allow you to play in nationals. String 2 only allows you to practice your skills. Some games will be played but not as much," Aomine explained.

  


"Alright everyone will be playing one on one against a 1st string member," Aomine assigned all the newbies to a first string member, him taking Kise on. He tried to organise it so if they wanted to be a shooting guard then they would be paired up with them.8

  


Aomine walked over to Sakurai and Kise, 'Can the dogs sit over there?' He signed to them. Both of them nodded and made their way over to the side and told them to lie down.

  


Once the dogs were settled the tryouts could begin. First it started with the captain going one on one with some newbie who couldn't steal the ball from him at all.

  


When it came to Kise vs Aomine it was strange. Aomine gave Kise the ball and he sprinted past his boyfriend down to the hoop. When he rushed to shoot, Aomine had blocked him and had stolen the ball and dribbled down the court. When Aomine went to shoot he was blocked by the same move that he had done to Kise previously.

  


The model took possession of the ball and dribbled past Aomine but Aomine stole the ball with ease and faked left then rushed right. Aomine was able to score.

  


When Aomine had the ball again, Kise stole it in the same manner that Aomine had done previously and even managed to do a crossover. He however wasn't able to score.

  


The one on one session with Aomine and Kise ended minutes later with Aomine calling time. Kise and the other newbies stood in a line while Imayoshi announcing who was in.

  


"Higarshi, Rurui, Sasaku, Yamanaka, Hinasaka have all made it to second string. Kise, Sakurai you two have made first string well done. Everyone else take up yoga or something. You were useless," he laughed then turned away.

  


Kise smiled before hitting his knees to summon his dog. She walked over to her master happily with her tail wagging happily. She followed her master to the changing rooms. Kise got changed silently and waited for Aomine who seemed to be snarling at the captain. Kise walked over to the two and tugged gently at Aomine's sleeve.

  


He turned round to face him with sad eyes, "You wanting to go home or can you do another hour?" Aomine asked.

  


Kise put one finger up and stood back. Aomine smiled to his boyfriend before he stormed out the changing room, gesturing for his boyfriend to follow.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that today a deaf guy came into my work and I was so sad as I forgot all what I know from my research. Also some parts of this I couldn't find what I was looking for when they signed so I went for the stupid 'they signed'
> 
> Also thanks for the feed back. I'm glad that the bold is helpful.


	5. Chapter 5

When the bell signaled that it was the end of the day, Kise dragged Aomine back to his home. It was quite a commute to get to his house in Kanagawa. They needed to get quite a few trains and then a bus from there and Chu was never all the excited for public transport.

  


Kise’s home from the outside was three stories high with a large garden at the front. It was in a quiet street where the houses were identically built. Aomine almost felt embarrassed to have had Kise seen his own home. It was so cheap compared to what Aomine was seeing before him. It looked like a small modern hotel.

  


Kise walked up a few steps and unlocked the front door and gestured for Aomine to follow. Kise chuckled and held his hand out for Aomine to take before leading him inside his large house. Aomine slipped his shoes off at the door and followed the blonde down a set of stairs which led to a den of some sort. In the middle of the room was a large four seater leather sofa facing a flat screen tv mounted onto the wall. In a corner of the room there was some arcade machines, a mini fridge. On the other side of the wall there was a bar that had lots and lots of alcohol and flavoured milkshakes.

  


Kise took a seat on the large sofa and Aomine joined him on the sofa, feeling very nervous. He was still furious about what Imayoshi had said and wanted to punch something but the room was way too expensive for him to break anything.

  


"Ai-ee," **(Daiki)** Kise turned to face his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. "Er-ee-er ew eem-d ang-way. Haut ap-en-ed?" **(Earlier you seemed angry. What happened?)** Aomine let out an exasperated sigh before shaking his head.

  


"I don't want to talk about it right now," he turned his head away and looked to his hands. He closed his eyes and felt Kise slip between his legs. The blue haired male opened his eyes to see that he was staring at him, more specifically at his lips. He smiled meekly, wrapping his arms around the others neck.

  


"Later. I'm so angry," He hissed out. Kise stood up and sat on Aomine's lap then reached between the sofa cushions and a foot rest appeared from nowhere and they tumbled back slightly. Aomine smiled at his gestured for him to relax.

  


Bzz bzz bzz

  


Aomine reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to see that Satsuki was phoning. He put the phone to his other ear, the one where Kise was not resting upon his shoulder.

  


"Where are you?" The pink haired girl asked over the phone.

  


"I'm at Ryota's home," he smiled as Kise straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss his neck.

  


"Oh...second time then?" She giggled out. Aomine blushed at how Kise stood straddled his hips. He ran his hand up the others chest until they wrapped around his neck. From what he was hearing from Satsuki and what his boyfriend was doing to him at the moment in time, he couldn’t help but blush. Kise  would reach forward and go to kiss his neck but inches away he would reel back with a wicked smile. Aomine tilted his head while talking to Satsuki but he didn’t miss the opportunity to cup Kise’s butt.

  


“Yeah, I don’t know about that. He is incredibly hot,” he smiled to Kise who smiled back at him before Aomine grabbed him by the collar and tugged him into a kiss. “Yeah, can’t talk. Later,” He threw his phone away and wrapped his arms around Kise’s body, pulling him in close.

  


Kise let out a small gasp as their bodies got pressed closer but after a few seconds he pushed away and took a seat beside him instead and looked at his hands. From Aomine’s point of view it looked like he was fidgeting with his fingers but he was signing quietly to himself, regretting ever being born with such a flaw.

  


Aomine grabbed his hand and tugged it to his lips, “You look miserable,” he spoke softly before kissing his cheek. Kise didn't respond to him so Aomine pulled away from kissing him and took his hands into his own before massaging them softly.

  


The two sat watching a movie for about an hour, both snuggled up together. Kise had the subtitles on so that he could read what was happening plus there was the description of the audio. Kise had his head nestled into Aomine's shoulder as they watched the movie. He loved seeing his legs tangled up with the others.

  


Aomine heard a woman enter the home and watched as Chu rushed up the stairs and back down again a minute later. Aomine heard the floorboards creak as the woman made her way down the stairs.

  


"Oh...hello?" The woman was beautiful but she wasn't the sisters. Maybe the mother. "Who are you?"

  


"I'm Aomine Daiki, Ryota's boyfriend. I'm assuming you're his mother?" She nodded sharply before she walked over to the two and touched her sons arm. He jumped slightly and turned to face her with a smile before his hands moved.

  


His mother signed back to him with rage on her face. Aomine was confused to why she was so angry at the moment in time. She was constantly pointing to her head but Aomine couldn't figure out what they were talking about.

  


Kise groaned and stood up tugging at Aomine's hand for him to follow, "Eet's ugh oice. Ught ewrss," **(It's my choice. Not yours)** Aomine followed Kise into his bedroom with Chu following the pair.

  


Aomine didn't get a good view of the house. He tried to soak in as much as he could but there wasn’t much to really absorb. It was a lot richer than his own but he couldn’t explain how it was. It just was.

  


Kise rushed into his room and scrambled some papers up that lay on his desk top and threw them into a drawer before turning and giving a soft smile to his boyfriend. He walked over to his boyfriend and sat in between his legs but was facing him. Aomine smiled and gave him a small kiss to the nose.

  


Aomine knew that there was a barrier between them. He knew that Kise knew that. Kise was pulling all his weight in this relationship while he only knew a handful or words that weren’t even complete sentences.

  


Aomine wanted nothing more than to have a lovely conversation with his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure what they would talk about but he’d want to talk to him. It wouldn’t make him feel so guilty that he was unable to speak to him properly.

  


“Ai-ee,” Kise whispered. Aomine turned round to see that Kise had his thumb, index and pinky finger in the air. Aomine knew that sign and he blushed crazily. He loved him. The tanned male leaned forward and pressed his lips against his before repeating the action.

  


Was it too fast? Yes. But it was still true. He had fallen in love. Kise pulled him closer to him until he was lying on top of him.

  


“Is Ryota home?” He heard someone ask, probably a sister. She sounded a lot younger than the mother.

  


“Yes. He’s in his room with a friend,” That was definitely the sound of Kise’s mother.

  


“Alright,” The sister groaned out. “He’s such a pain these days. Let’s hope he dies,” Someone laughed. Aomine pulled back from the kiss. “I mean like he is really pulling the guilt trip over us for being deaf. I hate signing. It’s so frustrating. Let’s hope he dies,” Aomine pulled back all together and stood up and walked out of the bedroom to find a beautiful blonde at the door. She waved to him but he glared at her.

  


He gestured for Kise to follow and he did. Aomine pulled him down the stairs with tears stinging his eyes, “Ai-ee. Aye r ou ayin?” **(Daiki, why are you crying?)** Kise begged as he followed him down the stairs. Aomine whistled for Chu to follow and she did. He pulled his shoes on while Kise did the same.

  


Aomine called his mother and she came to meet them at a cornerstop. Aomine got into the car and cried into his palms. His family hated him. They were being two faced bitches. He couldn’t help but cry for him. Kise wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder as he cried into his palms.

  


“Baby what happened?” His mother asked as she drove them home.

  


“Later,” he gasped out as he continued to cry out in pain. When they arrived home Daichi was at the door waiting for them to arrival. He had gotten a call that he was hurt and was waiting for them to arrive to make sure his son was alright.

  


Aomine rushed out the car and into the house where he ran to his bedroom and just cried. Kise followed in afterwards. He shrugged when he passed Daichi. He walked into his bedroom and sat beside his distraught boyfriend, “Ees eet e-ause ugh ed ugh ove ou?” **(Is it because I said I love you?)** Aomine shook his head frantically then kissed his forehead softly, tears soaking the other. “Een, aye urgh ou aye-in?” **(Then why are you crying?)** Kise asked again. Aomine shook his head not wanting to answer the question. “Ees eet e-ause ughm eaf?” **(Is it because I am deaf?)** Aomine shot up and planted a kiss to his lips then another to his forehead then another to his lips.

  


He grabbed a piece of paper and began to scribble down his thoughts, ‘ _No. You saying you love me makes me so happy. It really does. I don’t care that you are deaf. Really. Well it would be nice if I could communicate with you better but that’s my issue. I wish I knew ASL so I could talk to you. What has hurt me is nothing you have done. Nothing at all. I don’t want to talk about it,’_ Kise read from behind his shoulder. Kise grabbed the pencil and began to write after hims.

  


‘ _Like how you don’t want to talk about what the captain said,’_ Aomine nodded his head.

  


‘ _I don’t want to hurt your feelings,’_ Aomine wrote back to him.

  


Kise sighed, dropped the pencil and lay on the bed with Chu sitting on the floor. Aomine took three deep breaths before going over to him and lying on top of him. Kise smiled and kissed his wet cheek. He lifted his hand and wiped away the tears that had fallen and kissed his eye slowly. Sometimes you don’t have to say what you are feeling. Sometimes just showing was more than words alone.

  


It was strange being so comfortable with someone that Aomine just met but he was. He truly was so comfortable being with him. He pulled his t-shirt off and looked into Kise’s eyes before giving him a tender kiss on the lips. Kise pulled his own shirt off seconds later and laughed when Aomine chuckled. He could see a smile on his lips and the way his breath hit him and the way his chest rose and fell rapidly indicated that he was laughing.

  


Kise’s laugh was so beautiful. It was loud and raw and it was him. It wasn’t artifical like most girls Aomine had been with. The tanned male was so thrilled that he could be able to be his boyfriend. When he first saw him, he wanted nothing more than to be with him and now he lay with the beautiful man lying beneath and he wouldn’t change him for anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so after this chapter it will be the last chapter. :D Don't forget to comment


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise has a small surprise for Aomine.

Aomine walked into class on the Monday, he had spent a lovely weekend with his deaf boyfriend. He was able to communicate with him so much better in the last two months that they had been dating. Aomine was able to hold better conversation with his beautiful boyfriend and by this time they had had sex quite often. And every time it got even better as Kise found his rhythm and was able to be more open when doing so. He would tell him what he liked and if Aomine did something he did like, he would voice that.

 

The tanned male walked into his classroom to find that his boyfriend’s chair was empty. Normally Kise was in first and when Aomine arrived, Kise’s face would go bright red. That was normally because Aomine sexted him in the middle of the night and Kise would gingerly respond with beautiful words that he didn’t mean to make so beautiful.

 

Truthfully, when Aomine had wild fantasies about Kise he imagined that he spoke normally and wasn’t deaf but when Aomine finished, he would feel guilt when he saw him the next day and had to sign to him. He did on some level wish that he could hear but that didn’t mean he didn’t love him.

 

Aomine brought out his phone and texted his boyfriend, ‘Babe where are you?’ He took a seat at his desk and looked to the girl in front of him who turned round and smiled at him softly. He spoke to her on occasion but her name was always a blank to him...Mayu...or something.

 

“Where is your deaf friend?” She asked with a grin. Aomine shrugged and looked to his phone then shrugged again. He used to be the lone wolf and when he met Kise he loved being a duo but then when he was off he felt so alone. He had been off one day for an appointment with his voice coach. She had been off and he needed to catch up on his speech so he had to go during school hours. Aomine didn’t really hear much of a difference but Kise was always delighted when he returned.

 

He did suddenly feel quite lonely without him. He had gotten better at signing and was so used to it that he tended to speak to his friends just signing but they’d stare at him in confusion. Aomine heard his phone buzz and he looked down to see a message from his beautiful boyfriend.

 

‘Sorry babe. I’m dick’

 

Aomine stared at his phone then watched as he received a new text.

 

‘Sorry, sick. I’m sick,’ Aomine chuckled softly then texted him again. His boyfriend was wonderful. Aomine was never a sappy lover but with Kise he could feel himself becoming a little mushy with him.

 

‘I’ll come visit after school then...maybe nurse you back to health’ Aomine grinned at the ideas of him playing doctor and nurse with his beautiful boyfriend.

 

‘Don’t. Let me sleep. So that we can be reunited again soon. Mum thinks I’m infections so stay away from me. Don’t want you to get sick’

 

‘Send me a picture of you then?’

 

Aomine waited in anticipation for his boyfriend to send him a picture. Aomine got a blank photo from Kise with a a hand drawn picture of him. Aomine chuckled softly then looked up to the girl in front.

 

“You two are like Bert and Ernie,” The girl chimed, her voice low.

 

“Bert and who?” Aomine rolled his eyes. Maybe this was why he never learnt her name, she spoke utter nonsense.

 

The girl giggled then looked to her feet“I’m trying to say that you are like a gay couple some days. You have this really close bond with the two of you that you’d normally find in a couple,”

 

“That’s because we are dating,” Aomine said nonchalantly as he grabbed a pen from his bag but found none in there, “Can I borrow a pen?” He asked afterwards. The girl handed him one then turned round to face him more.

 

“I thought you were straight? Like...you dated Lela and Chiyo,” Aomine looked to the girls who gave him smiles. He mentioned to Kise that he had dated girls but he never told them their names. Lela was a natural blonde like Kise. She was fairly tall, and had a large bust, similar to Momoi really but the difference was she flaunted her sexuality a lot more than what Momoi did and honestly Aomine never really saw her showing off. With Lela, Aomine couldn’t help but be addicted to the beautiful breasts she threw his face. They were everything that a guy would love.

 

Chiyo was a lot different to Lela. She was a lot smaller to Lela and was a brunette and what he fell for her was that she was a shy little bookworm. She had these large glasses on her face that made her mocha eyes even bright.

 

He loved taking her home and they’d end up making out, she was shy so he would push her book away and then when his lips met hers she’d become a lot more wild, moaning into the kiss. But in the end he found her to be more like a little sister than anything else and making out with her was just wrong.

 

“I’m bi-whatever then,” he grumbled out.

 

“So he’s deaf so what do you talk about?”

 

“I sign to him. Plus we have been having sex a lot more lately, so there hasn’t been much of talking. He's been really...erm...I dunno...he never tends to lead in first but the past couple of days he's been initiating it," He wasn't sure why he was explaining his love life to the girl in front but he was and she was all ears so why not.

 

The girl chewed her lip slowly before turning back round, "Well you are hot so he must just be getting comfortable around you. He's deaf so he must have a hard time coping with sex and everything else. I heard they stress out really easily,”

 

"You think I'm hot? Thank you. But Ryota is smoking compared to me. Did you see his last article where he was only in his underwear...damn," Aomine unlocked his phone and showed her the home screen which was of Kise in his underwear. He was on his knees that were separated rather far with his arms behind his head and he as showing of one of his sexy smiles that made every girl melt.

 

"He has a fan group. They love him yet they don't know he's deaf. They just think he's quiet," Aomine rolled his eyes.

 

"He never shuts up to me. He's constantly talking about his work and what not," The teacher walked in and the two quietened instantly.

...

A week had past and Kise had remained off ill, but now he wasn't answering his phone at all. He texted him again the next day and he replied saying his phone died and he was too ill to charge it.

 

Aomine wasn't sure how many days had past, it was bleeding into weeks, he wanted his boyfriend back. He never visited him like he had asked but he was dying to see him again. The girl in front of him, spoke to him a lot frequently on the disappearance of Kise. Her name was Mayuki.

 

The bell rang for second period and the two made their way to the library, "This is where he asked me out," Aomine smiled as he took a seat next to his other friends. Sakurai sat at another table and Aomine moved over to sit beside, he stopped joining them for lunch and breaks because Kise wasn’t there to talk to him but Aomine always tried to bring him over. The girl watched as Aomine flapped his hands around and he would do the same after.

 

"What are you saying?" She asked Aomine.

 

"The next question to the homework," he shrugged. Aomine felt two hands wrap around his shoulders and a pair of lips against his neck. Aomine turned to see Kise standing there with a large grin. Aomine stood up and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Everyone stared at the reaction from the two males. Kise pulled away before he was pulled back in for a long kiss. He didn’t mind that much, it had been weeks since they were last together.

 

Aomine moved his hands to his ear and felt something strange. He looked to his ears to see that he was wearing headphones. Aomine looked at them confused and put them over his head to see that he was listening to some rap music, it was also in english strange enough. Sakurai made a grunting noise and rushed over to Kise and he was embraced in a hug, Aomine being pushed to the side as the two hugged.

 

Aomine was staring at them confused, ‘Let me tell Daiki first?’ Kise signed, putting a hand on top of Sakurai's to stop him signing anything.

 

"D-ai-ki. I ha...d sur...gery soooo the bott...om line is th...at I can," Kise broke into a sob. Aomine looked at him strange. He pulled him into his arms and let him so into his chest. "Hear," He gasped out in relief. Aomine stared at him confused. He spoke differently from before. It was understandable.

 

"You can hear?" Aomine gasped out. Kise cried harder, nodding his head. Aomine grabbed his school stuff and started packing it into his own bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

 

"Where are we go-ing?" Kise asked as Aomine dragged him out.

 

"Some place where we can have sex," The girl that sat in front of him cheered and he grinned back at her as he whisked him away from the library.

...

Aomine lay in his bed panting heavily with Kise snuggled into his side, panting into his ear. Aomine rolled onto his back and felt Kise straddle him, "I'm all out," Aomine was close to wheezing.

 

"How are you, the ace of the b-ask-et...ball all tired," his voice was a lot different to before probably because he could hear what he was saying. It was still very low and he would choke out words but it was a lot better than before. He still stuttered over some syllables. But he didn’t care too much, it was like getting a haircut, a noticeable change but not something to really care about.

 

Aomine was a lot more conflicted with him being able to hear. He loved him deaf but he loved him a lot more when he is able to hear. He figured that it's somewhat permanent but there will be times when he is deaf and though he would still love him but he would just miss his ability to hear.

 

"Because Imayoshi-senpai has never made me work so hard like that before," Kise chuckled then bent down to press his lips against his nose. Aomine grinned at him as he did so, his hands snaking around his hips and holding him in place.

 

"You lo-ved it though," Kise laughed softly.

 

Knock knock knock

 

The two turned round to see a girl standing at the door looking very shocked to see them with a stack of books in her hand. Kise rolled off and dropped under the covers while Aomine leaned to the side and tugged on his underwear.

 

It was Chiyo looking at him with concern, "You dumped me to be with guys,"

 

"That was 1st year. We are second year now and besides I have dated guys before you. What was it that you needed?" Aomine got from under the covers and passed Kise's boxers to him and let him pull them up then grabbed his own and pulled them on.

 

"You promised us a study session. We are all set up down stairs," Aomine strolled down stairs, wearing only his boxers, with Chiyo and Kise joined him who pulled on a t-shirt that was Aomine. It was a simple plain black t-shirt, and Aomine's shorts, that were bright red. He walked down stairs to see Aomine with a handful of girls crowding him. He walked over, his hips burning as he did so and took a seat on Aomine's lap, his rightful place next to Aomine.

 

"Aomine tell Kise that he can't be here because he's deaf. We can't have him hold us back," one girl spoke that was in Aomine’s P.E class

 

Aomine stared at the girl in shock, she really just asked such a question. He took a deep breath before hissing out, "Get out of my house.”. Kise stood up while Aomine rushed to his feet and grabbed the girl by her arm. She wasn't in his class and he didn't care about her at all. Espeically when she insults his boyfriend. "My boyfriend is more welcomed here than you," he dragged her to the door and pushed her out before walking back into the living room, his rage boiling over the surface.

 

"Anyone else going to make fun of Kise for being deaf may as well leave now. As I won't be shooing him out. You can also leave if me being his boyfriend annoys you for whatever reason, you can also leave," no one left thankfully. He was someone what pleased that there wasn’t that many assholes in the world.

 

Kise took a seat on his boyfriend's laps and sat on him sideways, an arm around his shoulders as they looked over the maths notes, "Ugh, I don't understand anything," A girl growned out.

 

"What one?" Kise asked causing the girl turn to look at him intently. She scuffled over to his side and showed him the question. Kise flipped to his own page in his book and looked at the question closer. 3x + 5 = 2x.

 

"You'll want to divide both parts by 3 to have only one x on the left," he spoke quietly, feared that she will laugh at the way he spoke. He was a lot better but it was still pretty bad. The girl nodded at his instructions.

 

Kise stood after and headed into the kitchen with Aomine following him. Aomine wrapped his arms protectively around his waist and pulled him in close to his chest, “Why didn’t you tell me about the operation to that could make you hear?”

 

“There was ugh chance thought I wouldn’t have made it. I didn’t want to worry you,” Aomine felt tears welling up in his eyes as he heard that. His boyfriend could have died. He held him closer to his chest as he let out a small whimper of a cry. He didn’t want to think about losing him at all.

 

“You could have told me,” He whimpered against his side. Kise nodded his head then brushed his lips over his forehead.

 

“I’m getting the left ear done next year so you can hold my hand during it all and even be my maid while I recover,” Aomine looked into his eyes.

 

“You’d do it again, despite the chances of it killing you,”

 

“Every operation has it’s risks. This has just a little more risk since it’s in my head but it will be okay,” Kise tried to reassure him. Aomine held him until he felt the tears dry up on his cheek then tilted his head back to look him in the eyes.

 

“Hey...is that why before you went for surgery, you were all over me,” Kise blushed but nodded his head all the same. Aomine nuzzled his head against his shoulder again and let Kise’s fingers dance up and down his spine as he thought about what has happened.

 

Aomine took a long deep breath, no matter if Kise was deaf or hearing, he would still love him with all his heart. He just hoped that there was others in the world that had the same attitude as him. He knew that Satsuki had the same way of thinking as she was currently in a relationship with him.

 

He hoped that if people had fell in love with first sight someone then that love would remain, despite the flaws they had harboured underneath. Aomine, loved Kise and he would never change him for anything. He would accept the changes that Kise would make and love him all the same.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support this story got. It mean a lot to me. I could have written this for year but it would just be random drabble, so I cut it there.

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped now before I went to far because I need to do a lot of research into writing Kise who can't hear. If you guys can give me advise that would be great. I don't know ASL or any other one so I need to figure out what to do before writing it.


End file.
